


Occasionally Food Can Wait

by Flancy69



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort Food, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Playful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flancy69/pseuds/Flancy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a lazy morning with everyone's favorite aged up hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occasionally Food Can Wait

Gon was up early, as per usual. For once, Killua was still dozing. He hadn’t slept in nearly a week and desperately needed the recharge. Gon was sitting up in his own bed, stretching out his arms wide above his head. 

He glanced at Killua, laid out perfectly on his back taking in slow deep breathes. Gon fought the urge to smile, and failed. Nowadays Killua looked so peaceful whenever he actually slept. 

Gon really didn’t want to wake him up. He tiptoed into the restroom, taking a quick trip to the toilet and brushing his teeth. He splashed his face with some water and toweled off, taking off his tank top and replacing it with a fresh one. He peaked out into their shared hotel room.

“Gon?” Killua called sleepily from his bed. “Where are you going?” Gon could hear Killua yawning over his words. 

“I’m going to get us breakfast, Killua. You stay in bed.”

“I want a parfait.” 

Gon let out a weak laugh at that, he no longer bothered questioning the other’s seemingly strict diet of sweets. “Okay! I’ll be back soon.” 

With Killua settling back into his pillow, Gon left the room. He admits, it was a little nice to have beds to themselves. This particular hotel hadn’t had any rooms left with a bed bigger than a twin size. And while they certainly didn’t have a problem with the close quarters, they definitely weren’t little boys anymore. 

Knowing it would be more than a little difficult to sleep comfortably with Gon’s habit of moving around in his sleep in such a small bed bolted to the floor. They opted to just sleep separately for once.

Gon spotted a cafe immediately upon leaving their hotel. He ordered two sandwiches, and a parfait for Killua. A little ways down the street Gon could smell freshly baked goods. Gon stopped there as well picking out a bagel, a dozen bread rolls, and three creamy cinnamon rolls he thought Killua would like. Having obtained an sufficient amount for the two of them, he retreated to the hotel.

“Killua!” He called into the suite, making his way to a nearby table and setting the food down. He hadn’t bothered to look at the bed where his best friend was supposed to be residing. Otherwise he might had realized that a certain lump was missing from beneath the blankets. 

In the time it took for him to turn around, Killua was on top of him. Killua had been quietly waiting for Gon to turn his back, and had immediately pounced proceeding to put him into a full body lock. Arms pushed apart and held firmly to either side, Killua’s thighs locked firmly into place separating Gon’s from closing. Having a bit more height to him, Killua was able to remain standing.

“Killua! That was a sneak attack!” Gon whined. 

“Ooh did you get Cinnamon rolls?” Killua pointedly ignored Gon, locking him more firmly into the position. 

“Killua!” Gon struggled for a bit, and then gave up. He liked when Killua held him, not more than eating hot food of course, but it was a close second.

Eventually Killua did loosen his grip, not before playfully digging his teeth into the back of Gon’s neck, who winced in response. “That’s what you get for taking too long and letting your guard down.” 

“It wasn’t down, I just wasn’t expecting you to attack me!”

“That’s the same thing Gon.” smirking he placed his hand on Gon’s shoulder leaning in to give Gon a pacifying kiss on the cheek.

Warmth surged through Gon at the action. He put his hand on top of Killua’s grasping it a little tighter than necessary, he gave the hand a little kiss in turn. 

“I missed Killua.” There was warmth in his voice, making Killua flush. 

“Sleeping without you next to me just isn’t right.”

Killua’s face darkened a shade, “How can you possibly say such embarrassing things?” 

“But it’s true.” Gon grinned. “Though I didn’t miss how you hog the blankets.”

Killua’s hands slid up the side of Gon’s chest, fingers running gently over the muscle there. “Want me to make up for it?” Killua murmured. 

“Stealing the blankets or….?” Killua lightly bonked the side of Gon’s head. He cheekily smiled and made a beeline for Killua’s lips.

Killua’s lips were pliant underneath his own. He tilted his head up in order to get a full grasp of Killua’s mouth. The other moaned in response, bringing both his hands up to rest on either side of Gon’s face. He wanted to control the kiss, so Gon let him. Having his head turned slightly at angle gave Killua better access. He pulled back an inch and laid kisses at the side of Gon’s mouth. Slow and gentle, like he was intoxicated. 

Gon chuckled, moving Killua’s hands down to rest on his waist and folding his elbows around the back of Killua’s neck to bring him in closer. He planted a closed mouth kiss, that somehow managed to take Killua’s breathe away. They stayed like that for what seemed like a while. Killua stroking his hands down Gon’s sides in a loving motion. He smiled into the kiss a bit. It was innocent, and demanding, and altogether sensual, just like Gon. 

“Heh, Killua.” Gon let his arms relax, pulling back again.

He wore a bright smile with a slight blush, he seemed to be a bit entranced as well. His eyes were hooded with something akin to fondness, as he turned taking Killua’s hand with him, leading him to the bed. 

“Oi Gon, do you want me to do it?” 

Gon seemed to think this over for a second, “No, I want to.” He smiled, “But do me a favor, and lay on your back alright?”

Killua shrugged, “Alright.”

Another make out session, and some clothes haphazardly being thrown somewhere on the floor. Killua found himself under Gon’s appraising gaze. As Gon's hand fisted his lubed dick, Killua wanted to close his eyes. The bed was so comfortable, and the sensation was so strong, but then he’d miss the look on Gon’s face. As if the other couldn’t possibly think of anything he’d rather be doing. Killua’s breath came in tiny gasps whenever Gon’s hand reached the top, squeezing a little tighter. Killua’s eyes closed against his will, giving in to the growing pulse between his legs. Gon’s strokes became looser, until he let go completely. 

“Gon…?” 

Killua’s eyes opened to witness Gon leaning over his chest, ass positioned in the air, he poured more lube over himself. Making hasty work of massaging himself open. “Gon that’s not enough.” Killua strained, entertaining the idea of helping Gon out, possibly with his mouth.

Gon smiled back at him, “It’s fine.” 

It’s times like this Killua firmly believed that Gon derives at least a little bit of pleasure from pain. Gon moved one of his hands to push on Killua’s chest, using the other to guide Killua’s dick. He presses down lightly. Just enough to get the ring of muscle to stretch a bit. 

“Mm, Killua.” The head of Killua’s shaft was in heaven. He could feel the inside of Gon’s ass twitching, he watched Gon close his eyes and his muscular thighs tense as he pressed further down. Gon had a much more prominent blush now. He wasn’t saying a word, but continued to sink further down, until Killua was completely sheathed inside. He put his hands on Gon’s thighs and licked his lips. 

“Gon,-” Killua honestly didn’t know what he was going to say next.

Gon finally cracked open his eyes a bit, they were clouded over.“Ah, Killua. You feel really good.” Gon purposefully tightened. 

Killua moaned, Gon adjusting his legs, positioning them in such a way that they were nearly chest to chest. He left a wet kiss on Killua’s lips, and Killua could feel Gon’s cock between their stomachs. 

“Does it feel good?” The new angle felt incredibly good, but what Gon did next felt much better. He began to bounce up and down, his ass still tight around Killua. 

“Ah!” Killua’s breathe caught.

Gon liked how thick Killua felt inside of him like this. The way Killua’s face contorted in pleasure. The deep blush that stained his face.

“Killua say it feels good.” he thrust his hips downward. Harder each time, until he could hear the slap of his skin against Killua’s.

The rhythm he set was punishing but his moans just grew louder. 

“Ah, Killua’s cock.” Gon began to moan Killua’s name like it was a mantra.

Killua could feel himself getting closer to the edge. He couldn’t stand it anymore, he pulled Gon’s cheeks apart allowing himself to thrust deeper.

Gon gasped as he sped up his own pace to match, letting out a quiet cry as he rocked back into him, his thighs began to burn.

“Feels good.” Killua slurred, but in a hushed tone repeated himself, “feels- g-good, Gon.” catching his lips, Killua continued to murmur his name as his breaths grew unsteady. “Gggh- “ He captured the corner of Gon’s open mouth as he came. 

“Aaaaaaaah Kil-aaaaaa-Killua.” Gon couldn’t help the moan that felt like it was being ripped out of him. His movements slowed to stop as his shook from the feeling. He hadn’t come quite yet, but his cock felt amazing in the friction between their stomachs. He grasped his dick between his fingers and began pumping as Killua softened inside him. The thought of getting his sticky cum all over Killua’s chest and few good strokes was all it took before he did so. 

Finally pulling off and rolling close into Killua’s side.

“Hehe, Killua came inside.” Killua scrunched his face together, he really didn’t understand Gon’s amusement. He turned and placed his arm over Gon anyway, pulling him into a hug. 

“We have to leave soon.” Killua murmured into Gon’s forehead. 

“Mhm, yeah we do.” Gon agreed, pulling the blankets around them.

“I say we sleep like this for now.” Killua yawned, pulling Gon closer. 

“I like that plan.” Gon suddenly sounded far more at peace as he rested his mouth against Killua’s collarbone, placing his arms around Killua too.

It wasn’t until much later the forgotten food was eaten.

**Author's Note:**

> A rough draft that needs a whole lot of tweaks, forgive and forget if you can


End file.
